


Reincarnation Is A Mess

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Rebirth Of Chaos [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Amaya Mori Reincarnated, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: A girl finds herself dying in the middle of nowhere. A man named Tobi gives her a home and a name. Kaiya will do whatever she has to in order to protect that home.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Rebirth Of Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue ~

Her body felt cold, teeth chattering. the rain causing her torn clothes to stick to her. With blurred vision, she scanned her surroundings. Green, a lot of green, and brown. 

A cough erupted from her throat, slick red blood escaped it. This is bad, if she doesn’t move soon she’ll die. Probably from hypothermia. She tried to move her fingers, but it only caused a shock of pain, she let out a groan of pain. 

“Ooh, what’s this?” A distorted voice called above her. She looked up to a black and red figure. Maybe he would help her? ...No, his voice sounded far too happy to find a dying woman. 

“Leave her,” another voice spoke to her left. Ah, so she was going to be left to die. How tragic. She let out another groan before falling unconscious. 

\---   
Something fuzzy came into her sight. A man, he was calling to her. Why? Does he know her? He looks concerned. Looking up into his purple eyes caused a flicker of pain through her head.

Her eyes shot open. The space around her was dark, and it smelled of dirt and musk. As her eyes adjusted, an orange mask came into view. 

Quickly, She reached for anything to defend herself with. The only thing she found was a pillow, but it would have to work. She had smothered a person to death with a pillow once.

“Who the hell are you?” Her voice came out rough, probably a result of being unused. The man in the orange mask jumped, before looking down at her. “You’re awake!” he excitedly clapped his hands. 

The girl raised the pillow threateningly. As if she would fall for that, she’s a- ...a what? It was something important, what was she apart of? Her heart fell to the floor as she realized she couldn’t remember her name. A name which had been a gift from her brother. 

She shook her head, this was not the time to get distracted. “I asked you a question, y’know?” The man flinched at her word tic, before swerving around and point a thumb at himself.

“I’m Tobi! What’s your name?” The girl flinched at the reminder. “Ooh~!” The man clapped his hands together as though he made a great discovery. “You don’t remember, do you?” 

She looked at him suspiciously, he may act childish, but his lone eye told a whole different story. It was dark, burdened by the horrors of life, cold and malicious. Not to mention, Tobi was giving off a powerful aura. ...This man is dangerous, far worse than an S class mission. 

He hummed for a moment before his hands landed on the white sheets of her bed. “Then I’ll just have to give you one!” She looked at him minutely, before pausing. She couldn’t call herself ‘The Girl’ forever. And there is no guarantee that she’ll ever remember her previous name.   
Sighing sadly, she nodded, quietly apologizing to the brother she couldn’t remember. Her vision started getting blurry. She didn’t even notice she was hyperventilating until Tobi grabbed hold of her shoulders. 

“Hey, look at me” Tobi ordered calmly, “Breath in, hold, breath out” he took exaggerated breathes, making sure she could it was visible and audible. Once she had calmed down, he pulled her into a hug. 

She doesn’t know how long they sat like that before she separated from him. “Thank you” it wasn’t much, but her voice was full of gratefulness. 

Wiping her face she nodded again, “I would like you to gift me a name.” 

Tobi thought for a while, running through his brain to pick the best one he could think of. He couldn’t exactly let her down after that, now could he? His finger shot up and he turned to her, “how about Kaiya?” 

Smiling, the newly named Kaiya pulled him in for another hug.

\----   
“Since you don’t remember your name, I suspect you have amnesia?” Tobi asked. 

Kaiya hummed, it wasn’t like she forgot everything. It was mostly people, and whatever she was apart of. But, she could remember small things, like her favourite ice cream, or her favourite tv show.

It was the bigger things that didn’t quite fit. Like her extreme dislike for a skunk boy. Kaiya couldn’t remember his name, and she was certain that she did somewhat care. Just not in the way someone normally would. 

“I can remember some things, so I’d say it’s selective amnesia.” 

The one big thing she could recall was a room filled with blood-stained walls. A broken man before her as she whipped him continuously. Grinning sadistically when he pleaded for forgiveness. 

“I’m not a good person,” Kaiya stated, looking up at Tobi “though, neither are you.” 

While she couldn’t see him, Kaiya could tell he was grinning darkly under his orange mask. Tobi reached out an open hand towards her. “How about you join my group then? We’ll be bad people together.” 

Kaiya eyed him suspiciously, “what’s the catch?” Tobi smiled, she was intelligent.

“You’ll have to kill people,” Tobi stated flippantly. Kaiya stared at him impassively, before sighing. Most would call her stupid for not screaming for help or running. But neither of those would do anything anyway. There’s a blatant aura coming off Tobi in massive amounts. If he wanted, Kaiya has no doubt he could kill her in seconds.   
“Alright then,” Kaiya reached out and took his hand. “What’s this group called?” 

“The Akatsuki”


	2. Update

Alrighty. So I’m back. Sorry for being away for so long, I’ve been under a crapload of work and haven’t had the time nor motivation to continue working on writing. 

This is an update for each story in progress as of now. 

Firstly, Grudges Can Last A Lifetime will be on hold and rewritten. I don’t like the way it started or the way it’s going so It’s going to be completely changed, not just editing. 

Secondly, A Little Light In The Dark is also going to be rewritten. I went back and looked over it, and I found way too many mistakes. Such as getting blood splattered on her face, despite having a mask. I also learned more about Dazai’s background and that will be implemented into the story. The last issue with this story is that I do not know how Amaya will die yet, and seeing as Reincarnation Is A Mess is going on while this is, it will be a problem. 

And lastly, my favourite so far, Reincarnation is a mess. I haven’t found many problems with the first chapter as of yet, but I want Kaiya to have a brother complex. Meaning she will see Obito as a brother and will do anything for him. So, while I do like the way the story has gone, it will be rewritten. 

Anyway, now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to ask something. Do you want me to post plot lines I’ve made? I have quite a few, but I either can’t find time to write it, or I lack motivation. 

That’s all for now, see you next time :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp! Amaya is reborn! What's this, she can't remember anything? Oh, dear...


End file.
